Rainbow days
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Porque los días comunes para ellos, eran días brillantes que podían disfrutar, con; torpezas, risas, golpes y hasta escapar de la misma muerte en un solo día.
1. Exámenes finales

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar o espacio-tiempo.

 **Ratem:** K+

 **Género:** Comedy, Friendship  & Romance.

 **Advertencias:** Contendiendo insultos y palabras algo obscenas.

 **Summary:** Porque los días comunes para ellos, eran días brillantes que podían disfrutar, con torpezas, risas, golpes y hasta escapar de la misma muerte.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Capítulo**_

 _ **I**_

 **Exámenes finales**

•

•

* * *

—Moriré… seguro moriré, no. Me suicidaré.

— ¡No diga eso, décimo!

El estado de ánimo de Tsuna podía explicar el porqué de quitarse la vida. Su alma salía de su boca al momento en que recordó, hace solo dos minutos de entrar a clases nuevamente, que había examen de ciencia y no solo eso, sino que a la siguiente iban por matemáticas.

—Otro cero al libro de notas no hará mal. —pero aunque Yamamoto quisiera animarlo, no funcionaba, ni con su radiante sonrisa.

—Haha… verdad —Tsuna abrió sus ojos; totalmente muerto, tiritando como si fuera a literalmente enfrentarse a Xanxus—, uno más, uno menos —se agarró sus cabellos—. Después de todo ¡son más de ocho mil ceros! ¡Otro más no hará la diferencia!

— ¡Décimo, cálmese! —la desesperación de Tsuna no podía valer más que la escena de risa que Yamamoto formaba. Gokudera gruño y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres un idiota. —le escupió en la cara.

—Vamos, es la verdad.

— ¡Maldito, por estúpido no te dejaré copiar mi prueba!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡GOKUDERA NO!

Este volteo; la cara de Takeshi no tenía precio, pero Gokudera lo ignoró y corrió hacia Tsuna para reconfortarlo, ya que él ya estaba en el rincón de la depresión.

—Vamos décimo —animó el albino—, ¡haremos _posición tortuga_!

Sawada dejó salir un leve puchero, tenía la esperanza de que esa posición funcionara, ya que sorpresivamente, fue hecha por Reborn y Gokudera, además que el apodo, vino por parte de Dino, ya que cuando se dio la idea de eso, él estaba allí.

—G-Gokudera… —y la voz muerta del espadachín sonaba de fondo.

— ¿La voz de Yamamoto? —preguntó Sawada, ya que Hayato le tapaba la vista.

—No es eso —negó este—, son como esas canciones que ponen en los ascensores. Simple **basura.**

—Pero es Yama—

—No lo es décimo.

Bien, Tsunayoshi mejor se quedaba callado para no hacer enojar al guardián antes de que le diera las respuestas de la prueba.

—Y entonces —tocio el italiano—, nos sentaremos al final de sala, ese viejo nunca se da cuenta de que copiamos —explicó, recalcando a Nezu-sensei—. Yo estaré al final, usted adelante, el idiota del béisbol al lado, adelante estará Kyoko y de usted, Kozato.

—E-es verdad… a Enma tampoco le va bien —suspiró—, tenemos suerte de tenerte a ti y a Kyoko-chan. —forzó una sonrisa, ya que si no fuera porque Gokudera les volaba _la raja_ a todos en las notas, Kyoko tomaría el puesta de la mejor de su curso.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó el ignorado de Yamamoto—. Entonces ¿me perdonas? —se colgó del hombro de Gokudera.

—No jodas, lo hago simplemente porque si no te las doy a ti, todos se van a la mierda. —espetó.

Y no era mentira, con esa posición, atrás alcanzaban a escribir un torpedo que se pasaba mano a mano. Pues; así todos se escapaban de suspender. Y el profesor no notaba que extrañamente todos tuvieran las mismas respuestas.

Eso clavó en el pecho de Yamamoto, pero luego pasó cuando el profesor llegó, entraron y corrieron rápidamente para correr las mesas en la espléndida y salvadora _posición tortuga._ Todo por; Gokudera era la cabeza (el líder) y los demás formaban la cola. Por ahí pasaba el caparazón que venía siendo Yamamoto, tapando a Gokudera mientras pasaba las respuestas.

Al estar todo en su lugar, la prueba comenzó y como siempre, el profesor se quedaba en silencio revisando algunas cosas. Tsuna se dio una oportunidad y leyó la primera pregunta.

Colapsó.

«Bueno, _haha_ … con mi nombre ya tengo un punto.» pensó, asegurando el punto por colocar el nombre. Pegado en la ventana, se tiró. Esperando que Gokudera copiara la preguntas.

Por otro lado, adelante suyo; Enma agarró la hoja, la elevo y la miró como si fuera un milagro. Había contestado la primera pregunta, pero dudaba si estaba buena. Ya con esa, no respondía nada. Pensó demasiado recordando las fuerzas que Nezu-sensei menciono.

Al otro lado, Gokudera respondía una pregunta y a la vez la escribía en un papel para dárselas primero que nada a Tsuna; adelante suyo, Yamamoto solo colocó el nombre y se dedicó a dormir para matar el tiempo y, en el siguiente puesto; Kyoko respondía para dárselas a los demás y también a Enma, para que así no se demoraran en copiar.

Después de unos minutos; Hayato terminó su examen y arrugó el papel y se lo lanzó a Tsuna, este observó el papel en cámara lenta, estiró sus brazos y espero que cayera en sus manos, y cuando eso paso, el cielo cantó para él.

Y para la mayoría.

* * *

•

—Ah, nos salvaste Gokudera.

Tras el estirón de Yamamoto y más el bostezo, le dio un palmazo en la espalda al albino después de salir al segundo recreo.

—¡Es dolió bastar—!

— ¡Muchas gracias, Gokudera-san! —pero fue interrumpido por la ola de compañeros adelante suyos.

— ¿Ha? —pronuncio incrédulo.

— ¡Sin ti, todos nos hubiéramos ido a la mierda! —la sinceridad se apreciaba.

— ¡Por eso, muchas gracias! —volvieron a exclamar.

—Ah, _pff_ —el chico en verdad quería ocultar el rubor de orgullo que tenía en sus mejillas, ya que el ego crecía—, no fue nada.

— ¡Gracias, Gokudera-sama! —y ahí explotó.

Tsuna se empezó a reír en bajo mientras se colocaba atrás de Hayato junto al pelinegro, también eternamente agradecido con el italiano, ya que sin él, seguramente no hubiera contestado nada.

—Bueno, ahora solo nos queda matemáticas. —dijo Tsuna.

—Pero, será muy complicado copiar —recordó Yamamoto—. En esas pruebas, necesitas hacer cada ejercicio en cada pregunta, o si no; no te consideran puntaje. —río el chico al final.

Y Tsuna olvidó ese detalle.

—Ah, pero igual podemos esforzarnos —sonrío, esperando el hablar de su jefe—, ¿Tsuna? —miró para ambos lados y no lo encontraba—. ¡Tsuna~! —canturreo, pero luego giró su cabeza y visualizo el castaño tratando de subirse a la ventana del pasillo que estaba media abierta en un intento de suicidio—, ¡Tsuna!

Y estúpidamente, adelante, Gokudera estaba muy concentrado en los elogios que se olvidó completamente del jefe mafioso.

—Dile a Kyoko-chan que la amo, y a Haru que está loca. —pronuncio sus últimas palabras.

— ¡Oye! —lo agarró de la cintura—, eso puedes decírselo a ella misma —habló, centrándose en Kyoko—. Y pues lo de Haru… —medito un momento—, Haru está loca así que… —y repentinamente, Takeshi abrió sus ojos a más no poder—. ¡HARU SE SUICIDARÁ SI TÚ TAMBIÉN LO HACES, DENEGADO TSUNA!

— ¡No, matemáticas no!

Y un forcejeo empezó entre el cielo y la lluvia. Bueno, si no fuera porque la profesora llegó, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Ya listos para entrar y sentarse en sus puestos como digna posición tortuga, la profesora cerró la puerta y dejo los exámenes en la mesa.

—Antes que todo —tosió, teniendo la atención—. Gokudera, aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Cambiara a Gokudera-kun?! —se exaltó el castaño.

—Si —asintió ella—, Sawada, allí —y como si fuera a morir pero a la vez un milagro, sentaron a Tsuna al lado de Gokudera, pero distanciados—. Yamamoto aquí —sentaron al espadachín atrás en la tercera fila—, Kozato; dos puestos delante de Yamamoto.

—Si… —respondió Enma, ya rendido al notar su posición como un recuerdo lejano.

—Bueno, ahora repartiré las pruebas.

— ¡Un momento! —interrumpió Gokudera—, ¡¿por qué nos cambios solo a nosotros? —preguntó.

—Porque —y una sonrisa apareció en su cara—. Me dio la _puta_ gana.

«Es una zorra.»  
Al unísono, todos los chicos nombrados por la mayor, pensaron lo mismo.

Ya en silencio, la profesora repartió los exámenes y luego se sentó en su puesto, revisando también unas hojas. Tsuna suspiro de alivio, luego miró la prueba, colocó su nombre y fue a la primera pregunta.

« ¿S-sistemas de ecuaciones? … ¿qué es esta mierda? » Estaba seguro que toda la materia de matemáticas que pasaron, él estaba ocupado en todo relacionado a la mafia.

Bueno, no podía ser tan difícil, por lo menos para Gokudera, le lanzó una mirada al albino en modo de esperanza pero al verlo. Creyó que él murió más.

Una gota pasaba por la sien de Gokudera, mirando la prueba como si fuera de un nivel requerido en ingeniería comercial. « ¿Q-q-qué? ¿e-es tan difícil? » Tartamudeo en sus pensamientos «Si Gokudera-kun no sabe… » Discretamente, los miró a todos. Y la mayoría, no corrección, todos tenían la misma cara, hasta Kyoko « ¡Cagamos! »

R.I.P  
Aula 2-A

* * *

•

Pasada la hora de las dos, Gokudera por fin terminó el examen. Orgulloso de sí mismo, se secó el sudor de tanto pensar, y luego le tiró una mirada asesina a la mayor «Esa puta se pasó de la raya, esto es nivel universitario.» pero luego sonrió, ahora por fin podría ayudar a su jefe.

Así, volteo para verlo.

« ¡¿Décimo?!» Tsuna estaba tirado en la mesa, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo por sus brazos, «N-no puede ser… décimo » luego miró a Yamamoto quien estaba en la siguiente fila, y; estaba moviendo bruscamente su brazo, ya que se había golpeado con la mesa «E-es un idiota».

Miró a Enma por unos segundos, pero no fue una diferencia, el pelirrojo estaba tirado en el respaldo de la silla, totalmente encorvado, mirando la prueba como si fuera a descifrar el código de la caja fuerte de un banco «Maldición… » Su última esperanza fue Kyoko, la observó y la chica estaba con sus brazos sobre la mesa, dando forma a un ángulo obtuso, en donde allí, apoyaba su pera en sus dedos, preguntándose qué haría con su vida.

Gokudera los miró a todos, él solo se tapó su cara, ya que, a todos los que miró, solo habían puesto su nombre.

«Amén.»

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

Yahoo:3

 _Yo aquí en un intento fallido de comedia._

No me esperaban ¿verdad? _De hecho, no me recordaban e-e._ Yo tampoco y, la verdad es que si aparecía, era con una actualización de uno de mis fics. Pero no, estúpidamente no.

Se me vino este a la mente, y además saqué el título de uno de mis mangas preferidos ~ (uno que tendrá una animación el 2016 y además tengo el primer tomo. Soy jodidamente feliz) me encanta:3 por eso además que quise publicarlo, no me contuve. Aunque no tengo el derecho de publicar más cosas, si ni siquiera he dado otros capítulos.

Pero la zorra inspiración es así, en verdad. Salé de donde no la llaman y cuando lo hacen, la bien bastarda no aparece. Es una puta D:

Pero no más insultosXD aquí con este nuevo fic llamado; _Rainbow Days._ Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que el resumen no es muy inspirador para entrarXD pero si están aquí ;u; se los agradezco.

Espero que les haya gustado~  
Nos leemos:B

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


	2. La magia de la navidad

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar o espacio-tiempo.

 **Ratem:** K+

 **Género:** Comedy, Friendship  & Romance.

 **Advertencias:** Contendiendo insultos y palabras algo obscenas & los personajes sufrirán de OOC

 **Summary del capítulo anterior:** Con la llegada de los exámenes finales, los pobres Vongola más el Simon tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias que venía consigo, hacer un examen más copiar en el. Pero ahora estos pasaron y la navidad se acerca, ¡ahora se presenta la magia de la navidad!

* * *

•

•

 _ **Capítulo**_

 _ **II**_

 **La magia de la navidad**

•

•

* * *

—Será navidad, y mi cuerpo lo sabe.

— ¿No deberían ser mejor las vacaciones?

—Solo sé que mi cuerpo lo sabe, y vaya que lo sabe muy bien.

Tsuna se quedó con una mueca interrogante ante lo dicho de Enma, su cuerpo sabía cuándo eran vacaciones, pero en este caso era navidad e invierno, ¿por el frío será?

Después de los exámenes los cuales eran mejor no recordar, pasaron los pocos días en dónde ellos ya estaban alucinando que la navidad se acercaba. Gokudera lo sentía solo por el clima, Yamamoto porque su padre adornaba el restaurante y venía más gente, Enma porque Adelheid en diciembre se convertía en una maniática de las compras navideñas y hasta el confort en dónde pasaría su raja, eran de diseños navideños. Y al final Tsuna; porque Reborn estaba callado, silencioso y con una sonrisa malévola; más de lo normal.

—Y —continuo el castaño la conversación en su asiento con Enma mientras esperaba que Gokudera y Yamamoto volvieran con los panes de la cafetería y algunas bebidas—, ¿qué haces en navidad Enma?

—El veinticuatro la paso con mi… —cuando trató de decirlo, la lengua se le trabo de vergüenza—. N-novia...

— ¡Ah, es verdad! —exclamó Tsuna—, Enma tiene una novia ¿no es de aquí?

—De la escuela no.

— ¡Nunca me has dejado verla! —reclamó el castaño. Parando en seco unos segundos y colocando su mano en su boca, impactado—, ¿a-acaso… es Adelheid?

—Tsuna-kun ¿acaso eres idiota?—devolvió la pregunta.

—B-Bueno… ¿qué hay del veinticinco? —el nombrado cambio el tema, pero asegurando que seguiría preguntando por ello.

—La pasó con mi familia —respondió—. Es normal; cena, regalos y… —cuando trató de recordar más, al pelirrojo le vino un intenso y desconocido mareo que extraño a su amigo.

— ¿Enma?

—Ah —musitó—, no lo recuerdo —agarró su cabeza para que esta no se cayera, en segundos volvió a sí mismo y adquirió la postura recta que tenía anteriormente—. Julie siempre trae alguna especia de _jugos_ y los bebemos después de los regalos —contó—, pero después de eso… —colocó una mueca de desagrado—. Por alguna razón nunca recuerdo lo que pasó.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio con una interrogante en su cara.

— ¿E-eso no será…? —tartamudeo un poco.

—Y al día siguiente, la casa queda hecha un desastre —interrumpió al castaño—, y por alguna razón. La última vez tenía ropa interior de mujer en mi cabeza.

—… ¿P-porque?

—Eso mismo me pregunto.

«Enma, eso se llama alcohol. Te drogaron y seguramente te violaron.»

— ¡Volvimos décimo!

— ¡Yo!

—Bienvenidos —dijo el Vongola; ignorando olímpicamente el tema anterior—, ¿estaba lleno? —preguntó mientras ellos se acercaban y dejaban los panes en la mesa para agarrar unas sillas y sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

—A esta hora, supongo que esta llena. —soltó Enma, mirando la hora de su celular.

—Sí, fue caótico —suspiró Yamamoto—, además que hoy estaba la promoción del súper especial pan de Namimori.

— ¿Era hoy? —ladeo su cabeza el castaño.

—Si —asintió Gokudera—. Por eso tuvimos que apresurarnos.

— ¿Cómo fue? —inquirió el Simon, agarrando la parte de su pan que sacó de una bolsa.

—Eso fue... —recordó Takeshi, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

•

Al ya marcharse, Gokudera salió cascarrabias del aula. Porque odiaba estar con Yamamoto, más si tenía que ir a comprar.

—Mira el lado bueno Gokudera. —trató de darle una sonrisa.

—No hay ningún puto lado bueno en estar contigo. —escupió, guardando las manos en su bolsillo, siguiendo el paso con el ceño fruncido.

—Haha, no es cierto.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta doblar para bajar las escaleras, cuando se dieron cuenta que habían muchas personas corriendo, lo cual era extraño, ya que normalmente se resistían por Hibari.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó Gokudera.

—Ni idea… —respondió Yamamoto.

— ¡Vamos! —escucharon ambos detrás de ellos—, ¡o se acabara la promoción del súper especial pan de Namimori!

« ¡¿El súper especial pan de Namimori?!» pensaron los guardianes al mismo tiempo.

Los dos chicos que dialogaron entre si salieron corriendo y Hayato junto con Takeshi se quedaron en silencio, además que, pararon el caminar. Hubo unos segundos de meditación hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron con toda la fuerza posible y, salieron hechos bestias.

— ¡Estamos en el segundo piso! —exclamo Gokudera mientras corría por su vida.

—Es verdad. —dijo Yamamoto, viendo que, alegremente; las ventanas estaban abiertas de los pasillos.

Ambos se miraron y combinaron una sigilosa sonrisa.

—Herbívoros —pero todo acabó cuando escucharon a Hibari delante de ellos, no obstante, siguieron corriendo—. Mejor deténganse ahora.

—Maldición —refunfuño el albino—, ¡a un lado Hibari! ¡de todos los putos bastardos que corren nos tienes que mirar a nosotros!

—Es porque —embosco una sonrisa—. Son los que más quiero morder hasta la muerte.

«Bastardo, espero que te viole un gorila _pinche wey._ »

—Al diablo los pasillos —Gokudera se sorprendió por el vocabulario que Yamamoto utilizo después de su pensamiento—. Ese pan será mío. —y sin más, dobló drásticamente su camino para saltar por la ventana que daba al patio.

—Pero nunca dijiste saltarlos. —antes de que el italiano también saltara, miró por última vez a Hibari y le mostro su manos, con todos sus dedos hecho puños a excepción del dedo de al medio.

Y una vena se infló en el sien de Hibari.

* * *

•

— _¡Hiee!_ ¡Hibari-san seguro los matara! —chilló Tsuna, después de escuchar todo lo ocurrido.

—Pero no ahora —masticó Yamamoto mientras comía el glorioso pan—, estamos comiendo.

—Estoy seguro que a él no le importa… —susurró Enma, siendo escuchado por ellos—. Además, estoy seguro que él tiene cosas mejores que hacer. —agregó, echándose hacia atrás con aburrimientos y simpleza.

Tsuna lanzó un suspiró, dándole algo de razón. Kyoya tenía asuntos más importantes que andar persiguiendo a dos idiotas por toda la escuela.

— ¿Y de qué estaban conversando, décimo? —preguntó de la nada el italiano, logrando que Tsuna saliera de su burbuja.

—Ah, de la navidad.

— ¿Navidad? —Yamamoto alzó una ceja—. Oh, es verdad… ya pronto será navidad… —recordó

— ¿Tienen planes? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Supongo que la pasaremos en familia —Tsuna se tiró al pupitre, totalmente desmotivado—, y si hablo de la _familia_. Estoy seguro que Reborn hará una ''fiesta al estilo Vongola''… —empezó a sollozar—. Algún día de estos los vecinos nos demandaran.

—Han habido muchos incidentes en su casa décimo; para que eso pase —habló su mano derecha—, estoy seguro que ya no les importa.

—O tal vez el bebé hizo algo, haha. —y Yamamoto no se dio cuenta que ese comentario los dejó pensando a los tres, por su parte. Él seguía masticando su pan felizmente.

«Seguro los amenazó.» pensó Enma.

«Tal vez se hizo pasar por otra persona para engañarlos.» meditó Gokudera.

«De ninguna manera, debo saberlo... a este paso de la vida ¡ya ni tengo vecinos! De hecho ¡jamás existieron! ¡todo fue una mentira! Una simple ilusión.» Tragó en seco el castaño, llorando internamente.

Y era lo más probable entre esos tres pensamientos.

— ¿Y qué hay de Enma? —tras el escalofrió de Enma, Takeshi soltó la pregunta que él menos quería escuchar.

—C-con la familia…

— ¡Y su novia! —agregó Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿N-n-novia?! —cuando absorbió un poco de jugo, Gokudera se exaltó—. ¡¿Tienes novia?!

—S-se los había mencionado. —musitó apenado.

—Ugh, no lo recuerdo. —entrecerró sus ojos el albino.

—Fue porque estabas peleando con Yamamoto —le hizo recordar—, pero no es la gran cosa.

— ¡Sí que lo es! —exclamó el pelinegro—. ¿Tienes una foto?

—Sí, creo que tengo una.

Kozato sacó su celular y buscó en la galería de fotos las que había tomado bajo la mirada curiosa de sus tres amigos, encontró una foto donde salía la mencionada sacando una conocida _selfie._

—Ella es Akemi —mostró la foto, extendiendo su mano—. Llevamos cuatro meses.

—Oh. —canturrearon todos al mismo tiempo.

—Tiene el cabello azul. —descubrió Yamamoto.

—Hasta las caderas, eh —analizó Gokudera—, me recuerda a Bluebell.

—Pero al final tiene las puntas blancas. —contradijo Enma a la idea de la tormenta.

—No se ven tanto —Yamamoto ladeo su cabeza—. Solo se ven sus caras, además sus ojos están cerrados.

—Eso importa ¿no? —Enma alzo una ceja, mostrando algo de celos respecto al cuerpo de su novia.

Los tres escondieron una maliciosa sonrisa, aparentando ser Reborn.

—Ah, creo que tengo otra —con eso, los ojos de los chicos se iluminaron. Que uno de sus amigos tenga una novia, es un campeón de primera. Enma buscó nuevamente y encontró a Akemi sacando otra _selfie,_ exclamando una sonrisa, haciendo el signo de paz mientras Enma estaba hincado acariciando un gatito—. La tomó cerca del río.

— ¡Es hermosa! —rápidamente Sawada no calló sus pensamientos.

—Luce como una _lolita_ —río Yamamoto—, ¿acaso le gusta el _cosplay_?

—Le gusta vestirse así —suspiró—. Pero te recomiendo que si hablas con ella, no la molestes por eso. —advirtió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —ladeo su cabeza con una expresión de interrogación.

—Mejor no preguntes, su personalidad es una mezcla entre Lambo y Gokudera.

—E-e-es la peor combinación del mundo… —tartamudeo Tsuna, quien bien sabía de aquellas dos personalidades.

—Hasta yo digo que sí. —musitó el albino.

—Haha —río el espadachín, colocando sus brazos atrás de su nuca, mirando nuevamente la fotografía—, ¿es extranjera?

—V-viene de Francia… —soltó avergonzado.

—Tenía que ser obra de franceses —menciono Hayato—. Cabellos azules, puntas blancas, ojos violeta… —luego, miró a Enma con cara de poker—, ¿estás seguro que no es una UMA?

— ¡No lo es! —masculló—. Pero tal vez su hermana si…

—Que Enma haya conseguido una novia —río Yamamoto, encogiéndose de hombros—, es magia. —concluyó.

— ¿De la navidad? —siguió Tsuna con risilla en su hablar.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Kozato se echó hacía atrás—, ¡yo solo quiero ser fiel a mi corazón y honesto con mis sentimientos hacía Akemi!

—Se honesto, solo quieres sexo.

Ante las palabras de Gokudera quien no le tomó mucha importancia, lograron que Tsuna y Takeshi botaran una gran porción de jugo que almacenaban en su boca.

Y así después de aquello, se quedaron toda la hora hablando de la novia de Enma, quien seguramente, la conocerían muy pronto.

* * *

•

—Ah, de tanto hablar de la novia de Enma, me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

Y era porque en verdad Tsuna no era compatible con esas conversaciones. Después de dejar el tema de la famosa novia del pelirrojo aun lado, él avisó que tenía que ir al baño. Estaban en clases pero el profesor le dejo ir, de hecho. Ni hacía clases, solo él se mantenía viendo el libro de clases y anotando algunas cosas que importaba más que enseñarle a mocosos que después la materia se las pasaría por la raja.

Y literalmente, ahora Tsuna quería desahogar la suya.

Rechazó drásticamente la invitación de ir al baño con Gokudera, podía perfectamente ir solo «Además llevo harto tiempo resistiendo ¡ya no aguanto más, quiero cagar! » y las ganas de Tsuna eran tantas que hasta se agarraba el trasero _sutilmente_ y caminaba apretándolo para poder ir más rápido y que algo no se le escapara de _allí._

Al llegar al baño, lanzó un suspiro de alegría y fue a uno en particular para abrir la puerta.

—Al fin —canturreo de alegría, se iba a quitar el cinturón cuando abrió los ojos y, vio el pecado en persona—. No… hay… ¡confort! —él no podía estar más impactado—, t-tiene que ser una broma. —Sawada cayó al suelo por eso, en verdad tenía que hacer y no había confort.

Se arrastró hasta el suelo y estúpidamente no había nadie. Bueno, estaban en clases. Con esfuerzo abrió la puerta vecina y, tampoco había.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —masculló enfadado.

Y así, con cada puerta.

Sin resultado alguno.

—A-a-ah… —ahora sí, Tsuna se agarró el trasero con ambas manos, levantando su cadera por la tensión—, ¡¿Por qué mierda no hay confort cuando se necesita?! —reclamó en voz alta—. ¡¿Acaso fue Hibari-san?! —medito—, si… debe ser Hibari-san. Después de todo nos odia —masculló—. No espera… —musitó el pequeño, recordando escenas anteriores—, ¡¿será por lo que hicieron Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto?! —arrugó su frente, convenciéndose de aquello—. Malditos bastardos del demonio —sollozó el pequeño—, por su culpa no tengo confort y, además porque Hibari-san no odia.

Y Tsuna se dio una imagen mental de Hibari con ojos de demonio y con un confort en la mano, dejando salir una singular frase de ''malditos herbívoros''.

« _Hum,_ es un hijo de puta. »

Pero aunque insultara a Hibari, no caería confort del cielo.

—Y-ya no aguanto más —sollozó—, h-hubiera sido mejor venir con Gokudera-kun —balbuceo, dando así su brillante idea—. ¡E-es verdad, Gokudera-kun! —sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar que el albino daría su vida por él, así. Sacó como pudo su celular con su mano, apretando más con la otra su trasero marcando a Gokudera y, en menos de dos segundos. Él contesto—, ¿G-Gokudera-kun?

— _¿Décimo?_ —se escuchó detrás de la línea—. _Se ha demorado mucho ¿qué sucede?_

—G-Gokudera… kun —gimoteo el pequeño, apretando más su trasero—, y-ya… —sollozó—. N-n-no puedo más, ah… —gimió, sintiendo como su pequeño _ano_ estaba por explotar.

— _¡¿D-d-d-décimo?!_

—A-ayúdame… —y así, Tsuna dejó el celular caer.

* * *

•

Hayato estaba más que impactado.  
No sabía que mierda acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Qué le paso a Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto por las reacciones del albino.

—E-e-el décimo… —tartamudeo sin creerlo—, ¡el décimo esta en problemas! —despertó y previamente, salió corriendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —ambos chicos pensaron en algo relacionado con lo que les rodeaba, en otras palabra, la mafia.

Por lo que salieron detrás de Hayato.

— ¿Dónde está Tsuna-kun ahora? —inquirió Kozato, corriendo a la misma velocidad que los dos restantes.

—Se supone que en el baño. —respondió Takeshi.

Gokudera apretó sus dientes y en cuanto vio el baño, abrió la puerta de un sopetón.

— ¡Decimo! ¡¿Se encuentra bi—?!

Pero el italiano no pudo continuar con su hablar, al igual que los otros.

—G-Goku… dera… kun

Y ahí, Tsuna estaba tirado en el suelo, apoyando su pecho en este, levantando su cadera y con sus manos, tapando su pequeño trasero, el castaño se giró para ver a sus amigos, lamentablemente sin confort. Eso le puso más depresivo, pues sus mejillas sonrojas, las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y el puchero que mostraba era de un enfado y una enorme vergüenza.

—Ah-ah… —Gokudera tartamudeo; quedándose quieto, temblando. Y en dos por tres, estalló de un derrame nasal.

— ¿G-Gokudera? —por suerte, atrás Yamamoto lo atrapo por la espalda.

—E-es la magia de la navidad… —balbuceo entre sueños.

—No lo creo —negó el pelinegro—, d-dios —suspiro y se giró para ver al pelirrojo—. E-Enma, ayuda a T—

—Tienes novia, tienes novia, tienes novia, tienes novia —en un rincón del baño, hecho una bola; Enma se quedó allí con cara de _poker_ repitiéndose varias veces aquella frase—. La amas, la amas, la amas, la amas, la amas.

—Ya lo perdimos… —Yamamoto tocó su corazón en honor a Enma. Y luego miro a Gokudera, y después al que más necesitaba ayuda—, ¿y… porque… estás puesto como una puta?

Las palabras de Yamamoto fueron tan sutiles que Tsuna en vez de seguir con la dulce cara que tenía, mostró un ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco, logrando que le salieran arcadas.

— ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? —teniendo la voz baja, la subió de sopetón—, ¡¿de que quiero cagar de una vez por todas?!

— ¿C-c-cagar? —tartamudeo el pelinegro.

— ¡SOLO TRÁEME UN PINCHE CONFORT! —sollozo en gritos—. ¡Ya no aguanto más, me cagaré encima! ¡Confort, papel, una hoja, lo que sea!—pataleo mientras seguía agarrando su trasero—, ¡YAMAMOTO!

— ¡S-s-s-si!

Así fue como Tsuna dio su primera orden después de tanto tiempo, dejando a un desmayado Gokudera rodeado de un charco de sangre y a Kozato en un rincón repitiéndose que también; no era gay.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

Yahoo:3

M-i-e-r-da  
estoy tenía que publicarlo antes de navidad, ósea hoy. Ni siquiera lo pude hacer ayer en la nocheXD soy una idiota. Además que estoy con trabajo y me siento toda una maldita adulta pagando las cuentas de todo (Mangas, ropa, etc) Si, soy una chica con deudas. Estoy emprendiendo mi futuro.

Pero bueeh, la cosa es que ¡aquí está el capítulo dos!  
Presentando la magia de la navidad:3

Cómo verán en este capítulo hubo mención de una OC que será la novia de nuestro amado Enma, les digo que ese OC no es mío:vv ni siquiera pensaba poner OC, bueno si, pero un futuro lejano, pero una querida lectora y más ahora, amiga. Me dijo si podía agregar su hermoso OC

¡Y yo; si, por supuesto!

En el siguiente o los siguientes capítulos se hará la aparición oficial de nuestra OC _¡Akemi!_  
Creada por **nicole o.0**

Gracias Nicole-chan:3

Y también su hermana:33 esa hermana será toda una loquilla.  
 _Azure_ (también creada por ella) pronto hará su aparición.

Tenía que hacerles una intro a ellas dos antes de integrarlas al fic, por eso están de pasada. Pero no se preocupen; que pronto estarán mandándose cagadas.

* * *

 _Ahora; ah por sus reviews  
Los que adoro:3_

* * *

 **Nandhas:**

Me alegra que te haya gustado*o* AsdfghXDD gracias, ya que lo que acabas de leer, lo viví... asdfgXD me alegra, ya que no sabía si podría dar risa e.e' kjashdXD Enma:'3 yo estaría igual, más en mateXDD.

Muchas gracias por comentar.  
Nos leemos:B

 **nicole o.0**

Me alegro que te interese, intereseXDD Muchas gracias:3 Espero que este te haya gustado.  
Y también por la OC y después la otraXDD Gracias por comentar~

¡Nos leemos!

 **okita kagura:**

Para nada 0n0 Es mi personaje favoritoDD: no mencione eso diciendo que le tenía malaXD nonono, era para dar su toque. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustadoXDD eso es lo más esencial.

Gracias por tu review.  
Nos leemos~

 **eclipse total:**

Por BudaO:  
AsdfgXDD me alegro mucho *u*  
Si, el intento de suicidio de TsunaXDD yo creo que ese sería la matea o el mateo de toda claseXD SiXDDD esa sería sho:vv esa KyokoXD

Me alegra:33 gracias por comentar y todo~  
Nos leemos:B

 **PczZitoO:**

AsdfghXD

Te creo:vv

Si;-; putos profes ¡¿qué no ven que tenemos organizado desde antes! a los putos les da lo mismo y nos cambian ;n; pinches cabrones ;n;  
AsdfXD te llevé al pasado, me siento mágica.

XDDD punto a favor para mí.  
AsdfgXD me siento a flote cuando dices que te gustóXD  
Eso quería lograr *3* gracias. SeguramenteXDDD Allí Haru toda matea haciendo un examen cuando le zumba el oídoXD. AsdfghXDDDDD verdadXDD Próximamente veremos a Kyoko debajo de un puente con toda el aula. Gokudera le traería alimentos.

:33  
¡Exactamente! Nijiiro Days:BBB No estás equivocada:3 adoro el manga (ya tengo el tomo 01)  
¡Siiii! Para el 2016~ estoy re emocionada por eso, además que también habrá una nueva temporada de -man ¡Oh buda! me derrito.

Tú más que nadie deberías comprender ;n;  
Y yo a tiXDD. Yo igual~ más con tu loca historia. Ay mamma. Alex, te adoro. ¡Aquí estamos, espero que te haya gustado!

AsdfgXDD Muchas gracias, en verdad.  
¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 _¡Gracias por sus sensuales reviews!_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen que se mencione que ''será navidad'' cuando ya es y pasará e-e pero jeje… podemos cambiar el tiempo aquí.

Gracias por leer:3

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


End file.
